happiness?
by lovesamcedes
Summary: I hope you enjoy!


Samcedes' house: : / / www . idesignarch modern -luxury -home -in- johannesburg/

 **Thank you kristie for help me, love you!**

* * *

Sam and Mercedes were happy and successful, they had friends who loved them and a lovigfamily, but as always marriage had ups and downs, after all nothing is perfect ...

Mercedes was a successful lawyer, she worked for the largest US law firm, and worked in cases of major repercussions, as billionaire companies and powerful people.

Sam was a great pitcher for the American Basketball League, he played on Leakers and was one of the highest paid players in basketball history, but for him the money and fame was not something he cared about, all he wanted was a family with the woman he loved.

For some time now, Sam has thought of talking to Mercedes about having a baby, but deepdown he was afraid of her answer, Yes, of course they had talked about building a family, but they were very busy and Mercedes cared more about her job than the life they had togetherand Sam did not want to wait anymore...

After solving a case, all Mercedes wanted to do was get home and spend the rest of the evening with her husband, they were so busy with their careers that they no longer had time for each other.

Sam was on the couch watching TV when he heard a noise at the door and he knew it was Mercedes

"Hi love, how was your day?" Sam said as he stood up from the couch to greet her with a hug

"It was great, and as always won the case, who's amazing? me!" Sam laughed, he loved yhis competitive side of his wife, he thought it was sexy

"So I want to talk to you about something" Sam said as he sat on the couch pulling her to sitbeside him, he took her hand

Mercedes looked at him with an apprehensive look

"Okaaay, about what you want to talk? I did something wrong?"

"No baby, calm down ... you didn't do anything wrong, I just want to say that ..." Sam sighed

"Saaay what ... what? I'm starting to get scared ..." she laughed

"Look, we been married for 5 years and you know that I always wanted a family with you since our school days ..." Sam bowed his head in fear of what Mercedes would say next

"Okaaay, what do you mean by that? Of course I know you want a family with me, and I alsowant one with you, you know that, right?"

"I know, buuuut...?"

"Sam, you know that my career is important to me and I'm in a great moment right now, just as you are in a great moment in your career"

"I know, but this would not prevent us from having a baby "

" this would not prevent YOU from having a baby because you wouldn't have to carry it for nine months, you wouldn't be prevented from working and you wouldn't feel pain and hormonal problems that pregnancy brings and makes a woman feel"

he dropped her hand

"Mercedes you know me better than that, you know I would always be by your side whatnever you need me for anything, even to go in the early hours to buy crazy foods that pregnant women like to eat"

"Sam I did not mean it in that sense, look I'll be honest with you ... I'm not ready to be a mother now, my career is important"

Sam was getting sick of it, Mercedes as always putting her career in first place...

He got up, he had enough of this conversation, he knew deep down that Mercedes would  
react that way but he didn't know that he would get so angry

"Look Mercedes, I'm sick of this shit, you always put your career first, ALWAYS! WE DON'T  
EVEN HAVE TIME FOR US ANYMORE!"

Mercedes was surprised by Sam's reaction, but when he threw her career in her face, she lost her temper

"SAM, YOU MORE THAN ANYONE KNOWS HOW I BATTLED TO BE IN THE POSITION THAT I AM TODAY!and do not act like you're not busy too.. you know what ?! All I wanted to do was to get home and spend time with my husband, until you came up with this shit baby story! "

"Oh, so for you this is a shit conversation ?! and yes I do work, but I Always Put You First!"

Sam was red like a angry apple

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP BEING STUPID! YOU KNOW WHAT I WANTED TO BE DOING  
RIGHT NOW? HAVING SEX WITH YOU, BUT THEN YOU BEGAN THIS DISCUSSION, YOU WANTTO KNOW THE TRUTH SAM?  
I DO NOT WANT TO HAVE A BABY RIGHT NOW! IT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT MERCEDES? FUCK YOU AND YOUR CAREER, YOU'LL ALWAYS BE THIS  
SELFISH BITCH "

Even before Sam finished Mercedes had slapped him in the face

Sam caught her by her wrists and looked right in her eyes and said between his teeth

"Don't ever hit me again, I respect you as a man and you know I would never raise a hand toyou, I want the same respect from you"

"Let me go, you're hurting me" Mercedes said

Sam released her wrists took his keys and left

Mercedes sat on the couch and began to cry ...

* * *

 **A/N THANK YOU FOR READING! REVIEW PLSSSSSSSSSSSSS**


End file.
